The Enchanted Portrait
by thephoenixwrites
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry Potter is ready to move on with his life and put the whole "Chosen One" part of his past behind him. That's easier said than done when he gets a visit from someone who claims to be from the future and enlists his help with saving the world once more. Will he be able to trust her and can they stop the dark forces of the future?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter universe. Only original characters.**

The large circular room was dark and eerie. The only light was the faint blue glow coming from the various candles scattered about the room. But the glow of the candles weren't sufficient enough to see in. The Department of Mysteries was living up to legend.

"_Lumos_," Roxanne Weasley said after she pulled out her wand.

The light revealed the doors lining the wall. The X's that Roxanne had heard about had long since disappeared. She and her brother, Fred, went to the center of the room. No sooner than they got there did the room start spinning, or rather, the walls started spinning. Roxanne was moments away from seeing her lunch again when the wall stopped spinning.

"Do you have it?" she asked her brother.

"Here," Fred said, digging into his backpack.

He pulled out a paper airplane. He tapped it with his wand. It rose up out of his hand and flew around the room. It stopped in front of one of the doors. Roxanne and Fred ran to the door. Roxanne wished they could explore some of the other rooms, especially the fabled love room, but they didn't have the time.

"Here we go," Fred said. "You ready?"

"No."

Fred opened the door. A bright light poured out of the room. They stepped inside. The room was full of clocks of every type and size. There were two men standing over a table looking at something. They turned around and pulled out their wands.

"_Stupefy_," the man on the right screamed.

Roxanne managed to dodge the red light, but Fred wasn't so lucky. The spell hit Fred in the chest. He tumbled to the floor. Roxanne pointed her wand at the spellcaster.

"_Expelliarmus_," she said, forcing the wand out of his hand.

The other man turned his wand toward her. She cast the _Levicorpus_ spell nonverbally, and the man was pulled up into the air by his ankle. Roxanne released the man and he fell to the floor, which knocked him out. Roxanne turned her wand to the other man.

"_Stupefy_," she said, and the man fell down next to his comrade.

Luckily, these were Ministry officials, Unspeakables if Roxanne remembered correctly, and not practitioners of dark magic or this could've had a different result.

Roxanne bent down next to Fred. She brought her wand to his chest.

"_Rennervate_," she said, reviving him.

"What did I miss?" Fred asked with a grin on his face.

"Just everything," Roxanne said. "Why must I do everything? Can you make yourself useful?"

The two took the bodies and dropped them into the circular room. Roxanne wished she had fully mastered the _Levicorpus_ spell. That would've made things so much easier. Instead they had to carry the bodies, which were heavier than they looked. Fred closed the door. Roxanne was now able to fully appreciate what was in the room. Roxanne went to pick up a clock.

"Rox," Fred said. "Don't touch anything. You don't want to be frozen in time or anything."

"Right," Roxanne said, snatching her hand back. "Let's just find what we're looking for."

They searched the room. Roxanne passed the bell jar that was radiating the bright light. It contained a hummingbird. Their aunt had told them all about the bell jar, but she didn't do it justice. Roxanne was mesmerized by the birth and unbirth of the hummingbird.

"Found them," Fred said, snapping Roxanne out of her daze.

Roxanne went over to her brother. What she saw was almost as amazing as the bell jar. The collection of Time-Turners was in a time loop. They would spill over the table, unspill, and then spill over again. It would just keep happening.

"Are you sure this will work?" Roxanne asked.

"Of course," Fred said, although he couldn't completely hide the skepticism in his voice. "Hermione came up with the potion herself."

"If anyone could accomplish this, it's her. Let's get on with this."

Fred took a potion out of his backpack. He uncorked the bottle and tossed the contents at the Time-Turners.

At first, nothing happened. Then the Time-Turners started swirling. They picked up speed until a ripple appeared. The ripple got bigger, creating a portal.

Roxanne hoped this would work or she and her brother would be in a lot of trouble. Her entire family could be. She hoped the Ministry didn't send teenagers to Azkaban. It didn't matter how humane Azkaban was now that the dementors were gone. She didn't want to go there. Then there was the worst case scenario. She could be lost in time or in some bizarre alternate universe.

"Be careful, sis," Fred said, hugging his sister. "Change the past but not too much. I don't fancy not being born."

Fred handed Roxanne the backpack.

"I'll do my best," Roxanne said, tying her afro into a ponytail. "Keep yourself alive in case things go wrong. It won't be long before someone barges in."

As if on cue, there was a bang on the door.

"I'm a survivor," Fred said. "Besides, I snatched the Invisibility Cloak when I babysat last night. Now, you know what you have to do if you fail."

"Right," Roxanne said, backing up for a running start. She ran and jumped into the portal, but not before hearing her brother's last words.

"Kill Harry Potter."


End file.
